


It's Better Than Yours

by gonefishing



Series: Blurred Lines [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, im so sorry, my milkshake bring all duh boys in duh yard DAMN RIGHT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonefishing/pseuds/gonefishing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine is a tease and Kagami is easy to seduce. Yeah, no sh*t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Better Than Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I normally hate that song. Well, I didn't suggest it. Written for a song meme on tumblr. Sorry for spelling mistakes.

If you can't hear what I'm trying to say  
If you can't read from the same page  
Maybe I'm going deaf, maybe I'm going blind  
Maybe I'm out of my mind

 

This is a motherfucking joke, Kagami thinks when he stares at Aomine’s plump lips slowly surrounding the pink straw of the banana milkshake and sucking in. He actually has his eyes closed, making some sound and Kagami begins to wonder if he’s doing it on purpose. Aomine has the cup between his slender fingers and strokes slowly upwards - and ok, he’s definitely doing it on purpose - while his cheeks slightly tighten and is that the shape of a tongue, oh god...

 

Aomine swallows deliberately, one or two times, until that red tongue comes out of the devilish mouth Kagami deeply curses, catching a stray drop of milkshake out of the corner of his upper lip, when he suddenly looks up, their gazes meeting in a thunder storm that throws lightnings and blizzards at the same time into Kagami’s stomach and even lower as Aomine’s lips turn into a wide, dirty grin.

 

I hate these blurred lines  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it

 

“What are you day-dreaming about, Bakagami?”

 

It would be pretty easy just to punch him in the face, and even though Kagami finds the idea of bloody raw kissing kind of enlightening, especially when it comes to Aomine, he rather grabs the other’s neck pulling him into his own wet, aggresive lips.

He reaches out under the table to touch a certain area which makes the other wince and grunt into their strawberry mouths - no, wait, banana, it tastes like banana - before he decides that it’s all no good and he pulls Aomine and himself in the public restroom.

 

The way you grab me  
Must wanna get nasty  
Go ahead, get at me  
You the hottest bitch in this place  
I feel so lucky, you wanna hug me  
Hey, hey, hey

 

Fucking in a Mc Donald’s toilet is definitely not dirtiest thing they’ve done since Kagami just can’t stand the view of Aomine sucking on anything else than... well.

 

But when did Aomine start drinking banana milkshakes anyways?

 

[Lyrics: Blurred Lines - Robin Thicke]


End file.
